Educational
by Lady Saffir
Summary: Bella knew Edward was paranoid when it came to her safety, she just didn't know how paranoid he could be. "Missile. Proof. Glass," I repeated slowly, my hands still on my hips as I glared up at him.


Educational By: Lady Saffir Rating: G

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to the Twilight world that Stephenie Meyer created.

I stomped in to the Cullen's home, my feet automatically following the sound of cursing and cheers emanating from the game room. I rounded the corner to find my...fiancИe...and his two brothers engaged in warfare, the echoing of shots fired being drowned out by their ribbing of each other. It was a normal sight, three teenage brothers bonding over video games and carnage...if one overlooked the fact that the youngest of the group was born before World War I.

They were wonderful to watch as always, each heartbreakingly attractive in their own ways. Emmett, with his quick grin and devil may care attitude, Jasper with his shy smile and movie star good looks...and Edward, the love of my life, his hair always slightly windblown and tousled, his eyes full of love when he looked at me.

He looked at me now, a quick smile thrown over his shoulder as chaos and mayhem continued on-screen. "Hello, love. How was your afternoon?"

Such an innocent question.

Such a loaded question.

"My afternoon? It was...educational," I stated, the odd tone of my voice catching Edward's attention. He paused the game, ignoring Emmett's protest. Twisting around to better catch my expression, his own went on guard when he saw the wrinkle creasing my forehead.

"Ah, educational is good," he hazarded, stepping lightly on to the minefield of this conversation. "How was it educational?"

"As I was sitting at a stoplight and noticed everyone staring at the car, I realized that as long as I drove properly, everyone would assume a Cullen was behind the wheel. Then, because I was self conscious of the fact that EVERYONE was staring at the car and assuming a Cullen was behind the wheel, I forgot what I was driving and floored the gas." I paused as a snort of laughter escaped Emmett, waving to Carlisle and Esme as they slipped in to the room. "Luckily I remembered to only tap the brake, but I still almost gave myself whiplash from the sudden stop."

I circled the couch, coming to stand before Edward, hands on my hips as I glared down at him. "But do you know what the most educational thing about my day was?" I asked rhetorically, not giving him a chance to respond. "When I stopped to buy gas - the reason I was in town in the first place - two men from out of town stopped me and asked to take pictures of my car - a car that isn't available to anyone that isn't of some importance...in the Middle East!" My voice rose, almost cracking on the last word.

Jasper snickered, quickly covering his mouth with a hand when I shot a glare in his direction. I continued with my rant, frowning as I stared down at the love of my life.

"Body armor, Edward?" he winced, eyes darting to look away before meeting my gaze again. "Missile proof glass? This is Forks, Washington, Edward, not Baghdad, Iraq. Why would I possibly need a car that could survive a nuclear blast?"

"You're being ridiculous, Bella," Edward tried to reason with me, setting his controller aside to stand before me. "The Guardian couldn't survive a nuclear blast."

"Missile. Proof. Glass," I repeated slowly, my hands still on my hips as I glared up at him. "Honestly, Edward, what kind of trouble do you think I can get in to?"

Edward laughed, the low, rich sound wrapping around me, sending shivers down my spine. He combed his hands through my hair, pulling me forward to place a gentle kiss on my brow. "With you I never know," he stated, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on my lips. "And until you're a bit more...durable," his lips quirked up in that adorable crooked smile, "I'm not taking any chances."

I sighed in defeat, going on my toes to plant a kiss on his perfect lips, ignoring Emmett's mutter of 'get a room'. "What am I going to do with you?" I whispered.

"Marry me," Edward whispered, stealing another kiss. "For now, though," he sat back down, resuming the game, eyes on mine as he still managed to deftly evade enemy fire on the screen, "you should go in the kitchen and see what your newest present is."

I groaned, rolling my eyes as I slowly made my way in to the seldom used room. Edward had a penchant for going overboard with the gift giving and I cringed to think of all the possibly outrageous gifts that could be awaiting me. I had to laugh though as I spied the box of strawberry pop tarts awaiting me on the counter, my stomach rumbling in anticipation.


End file.
